The present invention relates generally to the field of performance management, and more specifically to applying spread functions within performance management applications.
In performance management applications, users can enter data values into a grid or data table for planning purposes. Entering these values manually can be cumbersome, as there may be many data values to enter. One way to minimize the amount of manual input required is to enable spread (or spreading) commands. These commands may enable a user to apply a rule or function to a group of data values at once.